Breakout
by Silent Hero 13
Summary: First fanfic ever. A few months after the war, ichigo still has no powers, but Urahara finds a way to bring them back using a dangerous method and has a deadly consequence
1. Chapter 1: Hell Breaks loose

**Breakout **by Silent Hero 13

Rated: M, English, Suspense & Humour, Ichigo.K, Dark ichigo

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

(A/N) This is my first Fanfic **EVER**, so forgive me for any mistakes and criticism and advice welcome, hope you enjoy. =)

_Chapter 1: _

_A few months have passed since the winter war ended when Ichigo Kurosaki defeated the traitor to the Seireitei: Sousuke Aizen. Using his ultimate technique "The Final Getsuga Tensho", Ichigo defeated Aizen, but in doing so he sacrificed all his spiritual pressure, thus him losing all his Shinigami powers. He had been cut off from the Seireitei, no one visited him. Not even his friends there, he was lonely without them. Especially Rukia, all because he lost his powers ...That is until Kisuke Urahara found a way to bring them back._

"SERIOUSLY!" Ichigo said with his eyes wide and mouth open, "C-can you really do that?"

"Of course." Said Urahara with a grin, "Please no applause, I'm just genius hard at work."

Ichigo felt the urge to punch Kisuke in that arrogant face of his, but he allowed that moment to pass and the feeling of surprise quickly returned to him.

"That's freaking awesome! When do we get started?" Ichigo asked eagerly and impatiently.

"Impatient as always aren't you Ichigo? Right now if you like, I've already set up things in my underground training facility."

"Hell yeah, let's get started."

As Ichigo and Urahara made their way down to the underground training grounds; Urahara was staring at ichigo with concern.

"What? What's wrong? Ichigo asked

"Ichigo, I know you feel abandoned by everyone in the Seireitei." Urahara said in a more serious tone.

"I got over that a while, everyone's just probably- "He was cut off by Urahara quickly.

"Listen, it's not their fault, Central 46 has ruled out that the Seireitei cannot afford to be in contact with a human, even one who saved their all their asses. It's unfair I know but don't blame the Seireitei. They really wanted to visit, Rukia, Renji hell even Byakuya stood up for you, but Central 46 says no, they mean no. "

"Thank you Kisuke. I needed to hear that." Ichigo said with relief in his voice.

They finally reached the end of the tunnel and what appeared before them was a device that looked very similar to a gas station fuel machine with an empty dome on top. Ichigo looked at it very sceptically, wondering if this was some kind of joke, because he wasn't laughing. Urahara interrupted him before could continue on with thoughts.

"It doesn't look like much, but what matters is that it does its job." Urahara said.

"I guess that's true", responded Ichigo, "so how is this thing supposed to work Kisuke?"

"In theory, if I place an item with some of your old spiritual pressure in it inside this dome and a few chemicals and I activate this device, I can pump your old spiritual pressure back into you, thus returning you Shinigami powers." Urahara explained.

"In **THEORY**! You mean you haven't tested it yet!" Ichigo said aggressively, "What if it doesn't work or I grow an extra arm or something!

"An extra arm? Hmmm not a bad idea."

"Kisuke!"

"Relax", Urahara said chuckling, "I'm positive it will work."

Urahara grabbed hold of the pump, screwing off the lid and checked that everything was functional. He then motioned to Ichigo to take off his shirt. "This will only hurt for a second." Urahara said before inserting the pump into Ichigo's chest. There was a small jerk when the pump latched itself firmly on Ichigo's chest.

"Hey Kisuke, you mention that only an item with my spiritual pressure could help bring back my Shinigami powers. What exactly is that item?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Ichigo watched as Urahara reached into his robes searching for the item that could possibly bring back his Shinigami powers. He watched in horror as Urahara pulled out the item he was talking about, and the item he was talking about was…

His mask...

"No way…" Ichigo breathed out, "Where the hell did you get that?" anger started to rise in his voice.

"Yoruichi." Urahara calmly responded.

"What?"

"If you recall, Yoruichi confiscated it from you while you were still trying to rescue Rukia and stop her execution. After the whole thing she wanted to get rid of it, but I implored her to give it to me and that's how I ended up with it."

"I see."

"Do you still want to go through with it?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo smirked

"Tsh. Why do you ask stupid questions? I have no time for them."

Urahara smiled, then he placed Ichigo's old hollow mask inside the dome over the machine, he then entered the command codes and pressed what looked like to Ichigo was a start button.

The reiatsu from the mask shot right into Ichigo, he could feel his power returning, he was growing stronger. Ichigo had thought there would have been some sort of pain when the process happened, but it was like that feeling you get when you drink an energy drink, it felt good.

"**This is freaking awesome, I feel my powers of a Shinigami returning to me" **Ichigo thought.

His whole body was engulfed in a blue reiatsu, Ichigo's reiatsu. He also felt like his reiatsu missed him too, like it had missed fighting by his side and like it also missed its **King.**

Suddenly black evil reiatsu outlined with red snuffed out the pure blue one, Ichigo knew who had just entered his mind, the **Hollow.**

"**NGGGGAAAAAARRRRGHHH!"** Ichigo screamed as the he felt the mask appearing on his face. The mask that was in the dome disappeared and now reformed on Ichigo with the two red streaks running down vertically. Ichigo felt the world getting dimmer and the last thing he saw was Urahara walk away.

"Carrot-top. Hello?" a voice said.

**WHAM!**

"OUCH!" Ichigo wailed as he sat up, "What the hell!" He saw who the culprit was who had hit him; it was the red-headed boy, who works for Urahara, now what was his name?

"Hey boss, he's awake!" the red-headed yelled.

"Hey! You looking for a death wish kid? Ichigo shouted.

Ichigo realised he wasn't in the underground training room anymore he was in one of Urahara's spare guest rooms.

"If I was, I would ask you to breathe on me, Pee-Yew." Jinta said mockingly and quickly left the room.

"Why you-" Ichigo was abruptly cut off by Urahara.

"Thanks Jinta." Urahara said as he stepped out from behind the store room. "How are you feeling Ichigo?" The man said in his cheerful but untrusting voice.

Ichigo scowled.

"Fine."

"Good, that means you're spiritual pressure has returned. Why don't you go out and give those powers of yours a test drive, I'll keep your body safe till you return."

Ichigo smirked, "Alright then."

Urahara whipped out his cane and pushed Ichigo out his body and he came out in his Shinigami form. Ichigo observed his person and everything looked the same, his sword, and his shihakusho, everything. He strode towards the door, before stepping out he shot a smile to Urahara as if he was saying "thank you" and used flash step.

After an hour of prowling around the town and killing the occasional hollow, he felt ready to return to Urahara's; he decided to walk the rest of the way. As Ichigo walked he felt a weird sensation in his stomach, like he was going throw up, but it was far worse than that.

"**Hello King."**

He heard the hollow cackle its mad laugh, Ichigo felt dizzy, again he the world got dimmer. The laugh was getting louder and louder, Ichigo couldn't think with the volume in his head, then the pounding in his temple's came. It was too much, Ichigo couldn't handle it, he dropped to his knees, hands on the ground, but he didn't pass out, he wasn't going to pass out, he was to determined. He took a long blink, and then it was over. He let out a sigh of relief, still looking at the ground, he the heard a dark voice.

"**Long time no see, King." **

Ichigo raised his head wishing this had been a bad dream, to his horror, what stood before him was a living nightmare, what stood before him

_**Was his Hollow.**_

(A/N) Wow that felt awesome, as I said before my first fanfic, R&R please, thank you =)


	2. Chapter 2: A Demon Unleashed

**Breakout **by Silent Hero 13

Rated: M, English, Suspense & Humour, Ichigo.K, Dark Ichigo

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

(A/N) This is my first Fanfic story, so forgive me for any mistakes and criticism and advice welcome, hope you enjoy. =), Oh and thank you so much for the reviews for my first chapter =)

_Chapter _2: A Demon Unleashed

There he stood, right before Ichigo's eyes, his Hollow. He was in the flesh, not inside Ichigo's inner world anymore; he was here, in **our **world. Ichigo was paralyzed in fear; he was just simply staring at his Hollow, not knowing what to do.

"**What's the matter?" ** The Hollow said with an evil smile, **"You don't look happy to see me."**

Ichigo stood up and hopped a few feet back, still facing the Hollow with a serious look on his face.

"Bastard! How the hell did you escape? You're supposed to be a part of me!" Ichigo roared.

"**What can I say? I was bored, you were weak and I saw an opportunity. Now I have my own power, plus some of yours."**

Ichigo's inner hollow grabbed his own Zangetsu from the back of his white shihakusho, the bandages rippled off the sword, revealing the white Zangetsu, which the Hollow was now pointing at Ichigo. He grinned as he saw the worried expression Ichigo now had. Ichigo quickly shook of that worried expression of his and got serious again. He knew he had to end this before things got out of hand, his inner hollow on the loose was the worst thing that could ever happen. The stare down began; both of them knew what was going go down, Ichigo raised his own Zangetsu that was now pointing at his inner demon. They both put their two hands on their swords, reiatsu was now fluctuating all over the place, and they simultaneously uttered the word:

"**BANKAI!"**

Ichigo wearing the slim black shihakusho, not wasting anytime, dispersed the reiatsu around him with a swing of his sword, now lunging at the hollow that did the same wearing the white, slim shihakusho. Their blades collided with a sharp metal sound piercing the night. Ichigo was the first to break off the attack, as he had forgotten how overwhelming his Hollow's strength was. Ichigo stepped back, not breaking eye contact with the hollow. Ichigo did a series of flash steps in hope to confuse his enemy, he was moving at unbelievable speeds, and the Hollow simply stood there, white Zangetsu in hand, smiling and waiting for the oranged-haired enemy to strike. Ichigo eventually came from above, but the hollow saw it coming and blocked the above strike.

"**Predictable." **The Hollow scoffed.

He forced Ichigo high into the black night sky. Ichigo, still trying to regain his balance in the air, the Hollow capitalized by flash stepping right behind Ichigo and grabbed him by his orange hair. The Hollow then threw Ichigo at a downward angle; Ichigo was plummeting at such a speed, heading to the park.

**THUD!**

Ichigo hit the ground with such force; the land around him had formed a crater. The Hollow was in the air looking over at the wounded Shinigami, he was grinning, he could now be king, with no one to stop him, to hold him back and no one to play the horse to. He cackled out loud at the thought.

"**Ichigo, I'm done playing horse to you! This is payback for all the times you kept me down! You don't know what's it's like to be a caged animal, you get hungry and very desperate. Now I'm gonna make you suffer." **The Hollow said with an evil grin.

Ichigo, slowly getting up from the crater he made, sword still in hand, he knew that the hollow practically had double his strength, but he couldn't let him win, he wouldn't let him win. He raised his blade above his head, black reiatsu gathering around the sword.

"**GESTUGA TENSHO!"**

Ichigo yelled and the dark reiatsu was shot in a giant crescent moon shape, heading straight for the hollow. The hollow stood there calmly, as the crescent moon shaped beam made its way to him, he merely sliced it with his free hand and all the reiatsu dispersed. Ichigo not surprised knowing full well that the hollow had told him the "Bankai Getsuga Tensho" was his move and that he simply tried to imitate it.

"**Now, let me show you how it's really done!" **the Hollow shouted before he darted towards Ichigo while gathering his white reiatsu. Before Ichigo could do anything, the hollow was there his blade colliding with Ichigo's, the Hollow softly said:

"**Getsuga Tensho."**

The reiatsu of the white Getsuga Tensho exploded, its intensity of the attack vaporized everything inside the park. The swings, the sandbox, the grass, everything, but when the dust partly settled and the almost smoke cleared, Ichigo was still standing. He had charred skin, blood running down his face, a torn bankai shihakusho, but when the dust and smoke finally cleared, the Hollow saw the worst of it. He could see clearly that Ichigo…

**Was missing his left arm...**

The Hollow laughed his crazy mad laugh when he saw this, evil and twisted was the Hollow. He should no mercy or sympathy for his former king.

"**Damn it." **Ichigo thought, **"He just cut off my arm, I got no way to fight back, I can't win, I just can't, I can't. Is this how my life will end? Me, being defeated by this trash? It's pathetic... Pathetic!"**

"**Time to finish this!" **the Hollow cried. He leapt in the air to deliver the finishing blow, Ichigo closed his eyes and as the hollow came down hard, Ichigo heard something cracked.

When he opened his eyes, the hollow never penetrated his skin, it didn't even touch him. What he saw was a crimson energy shield protecting him. The Hollow leapt away from the shield protecting Ichigo only to turn to the man who cast it. Kisuke Urahara. The Hollow snarled at the man who denied him his prey. Ichigo couldn't bear to stay on his feet anymore, so he collapsed backwards, still conscious, watching, wondering what would happen next. Urahara smiled at the hollow.

"**YOU DENIED ME MY KILL!" **the Hollow screamed. **"You are gonna die, DIE you hear me-"**

The Hollow's threat was interrupted by blast of energy hitting him in his sides. He was launched off his feet and he came crashing down with a hard thud.

The Hollow was still groggy and was hit again. To him it looked like he was hit by an arrow which pierced his shoulder. This time the Hollow got up quickly and frantically searched for his unknown assailants. He finally found them, right next to Ichigo with an orange-haired girl.

They were Ichigo's friends; Chad, Uryu and Orihime.

"**Tsh. There's too many, plus that old guy was a former captain, I don't stand a chance." **The Hollow thought to himself.

"**Fine, I know when I'm beaten." **The Hollow said. He then looked at Ichigo who was being healed by Orihime. **"Phase one of my plan was to **

**get rid of you Ichigo, but no matter, I'll just move on to phase two and then later return to phase one." **That's all hollow said and he was gone.

(A/N) Yep, I left you guessing, slightly shorter, but no big deal and yes a did this a day after the first one, what can I say I'm bored =)

R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3: Seireitei compromised

**Breakout **by Silent Hero 13

Rated: M, English, Suspense & Humour, Ichigo.K, Dark Ichigo

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

(A/N) This is my first Fanfic story, so forgive me for any mistakes and criticism and advice welcome, hope you enjoy. =), Oh and thank you so much for the reviews

_Chapter _3: Seireitei compromised

After the Hollow escaped, Uryu, Chad, Orihime and Ichigo returned with Urahara to his shop so Ichigo could explain what was going on, they left the park, completely forgetting about the destroyed park, not thinking about the reaction people would get when they woke up the next morning to see their precious park demolished. Back at Urahara's shop, they gathered around Ichigo while Orihime was still healing the severed area where Ichigo's am had been blast off by the Hollow. After Ichigo had finished explaining the story, he wasn't surprised at the stunned faces he got from his friends, except from Urahara. Ichigo just scowled at the gawking faces around him until someone eventually spoke up.

"So, he's your inner hollow. I can sort of relate to that." Chad calmly said.

"How?" Ichigo asked very curiously.

"Well, I don't have an inner hollow or anything, but I do have hollow powers."

Suddenly all the attention was off Ichigo and directed at the tall, tan Mexican man.

"When I was in Hueco Mundo, my powers felt more alive there, like they had returned home. I truly confirmed this when I had fought an Arrancar and unlocked my potential."

"Wow Chad." Ichigo said grinning, "Who would have guessed that we would both end up having hollow powers."

"Not to interrupt your brotherly bonding session, but how does this help us stop that hollow?" Uryu said pushing up his glasses.

Ichigo glared at the Quincy, but knew he was right; he and Chad were going off topic. He sighed.

"You're right, so what do we do four-eyes?" Ichigo asked smugly.

Before Uryu could respond, Urahara spoke up quickly.

"We need to alert the Seireitei on what the situation is, with their help we can bring down the loose hollow."

Ichigo's face lit up. He was going to be able to see his friends from the Seireitei again, despite the situation. He was going to see Rukia again. Ichigo turned to face Orihime who was lost in thought, healing an arm she had already finished healing.

"Hey, Orihime, are you okay?"

Orihime quickly snapped out of thought with her sunny dispositional attitude.

"Hmmm, yeah I'm fine. In fact better than fine, I was just thinking about what cake I should bake after we defeat that hollow. I was thinking I should bake a chocolate caramel cake with chilli sauce icing around it, sprinkled with chopped fish and liver." She said smiling obliviously.

Everybody in the room besides Orihime was thinking the same thing:

"**That recipe could kill someone."**

But deep inside, Orihime was really thinking about Ichigo's hollow. It had reminded her of Ichigo with his mask on and how she felt about seeing him for the first time with it on. She felt as if Ichigo wasn't looking at her at all, she remembered those eyes well. She was wondered what it must have felt like to have that thing on, but what it reminded her of most, was that night when she was attacked by a hollow who was her dead brother, Sora.

Ichigo closed and opened his hand to see if felt any different, it didn't. It felt the same as it was before it was destroyed by the hollow. Ichigo's brain lurched at the memory of that and quickly shut it out. Urahara led them to the underground training area where he was about to open the Senkaimon.

"Okay, I'm going to open the Senkaimon so it is especially going to lead you into the Seireitei and not the districts Now remember you still have to run from the sweeper." Urahara said.

They all nodded. As Urahara opened the gate to the Seireitei from his high perch, a reiatsu flared up and was darting through the tunnel fast, heading to the training grounds. The person was heading towards the group. It was the Hollow, still in Bankai.

The men took their stance. Chad's right arm was now absorbed by his "Brazo Derecho del gigante", Uryu's Quincy bow had appeared, Urahara took out his Zanpukuto and Ichigo removed the bandages of Zangetsu.

"Awaken, Benihime." Urahara called out to his sword and it had gone into Shikai. The hollow was in range of attack now and everyone opened fire on him.

"**Licht Regen!"**

"**Sing, Benihime!"**

"**El Diercto!"**

"**Getsuga Tensho!"**

The four attacks were more than enough to at least seriously injure the hollow. The Hollow kept darting towards them, not stopping and fired two unsaid Getsuga Tensho beams which collided with the oncoming attacks causing dust to fly. Ichigo used his reiatsu to quickly disperse the dust, but when he did, the hollow was right in front of them. The group prepared themselves for attack and Orihime braced herself by putting up her Santen Keshun shield. The hollow was upon them still travelling at a high speed, he was going to crash into them, but he just leaped over them, and into the already opened gate leading into the Seireitei.

"Damn it. Come on, we have to catch up to him!" Ichigo yelled.

Now they were in a chase, the hollow was creating distance with his incredible speed. As Ichigo, Chad, Uryu and Orihime were chasing the Hollow, they heard a loud, deafening sound. Uryu turned his head slightly to see what it was.

"Cleaner!" Uryu cried. The Cleaner's day had unfortunately been today to clean out the precipice world. Uryu was sprinting like no tomorrow and was ahead of the group, he didn't want to be caught by the restrictive current or the Cleaner.

"**Damn it!" **Ichigo thought, **"How could we be so careless, that bastard was right under our noses and we didn't see him coming. He could hide his spiritual pressure unlike me, how does he know how to do that? What is he planning? It doesn't make any sense. I have to catch up to him, but I can't risk using Bankai in here, my power will skyrocket and the restrictive current could trap my friends. Damn it!"**

The Hollow could see the Seireitei now; he leaped through the portal and emerged into the Seireitei. He carved something into the building he landed on and quickly use sonido to disappear before anyone spotted him.

Ichigo and the others emerged from the precipice world a few seconds after the Hollow had gotten away, again. It was really early in the morning and the sun was just peaking its head out. They realized that the building they had landed on had some writing on it, they took a step back to read the writing and it read:

**I WILL BE KING**

The group was a little freaked out and didn't know what the hollow meant, especially Ichigo. The hollow was free from Ichigo, he was his own guy. He was already "king". So what did he mean by "I will be King"?

"Hey guys, let's make our way to Squad 13, we should tell Ukitake about this first." Ichigo told the others.

"Right, you just want to see Rukia again." The Quincy teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Ichigo blurted, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I think its sweet you missed Rukia." Orihime said smiling.

"See Ichigo, there's nothing wrong with missing Rukia." Uryu said pushing up his glasses.

"Shut up, everyone shut up!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo..." Chad said.

"What?"

"Your face is red."

Ichigo stopped in his tracks and went silent. After that he just led on, even though he could hear Orihime and Uryu giggling quietly. They reached the Squad 13 barracks and approached Ukitake's door. They knocked and the opened and out came the drowsy captain who was soon wide awake seeing Ichigo in a Shihakusho.

"My word, is that you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ukitake said surprised.

"Yes, but I have urgent news to report." Ichigo said with a guilty and at the same time serious tone.

Ukitake could tell Ichigo was serious.

"Come right in then."

(A/N) Yes Chapter 3 is done. Woohoo! But sadly I might have to stop for a while. **Might**. I'll be visiting family so I might not get the chance to do more stories. **Might. **R&R please =)


End file.
